Mil leguas de fuego y sangre
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Ellas tienen dos cosas en común: pertenecen a la casa Targaryen y viven su propio infierno. Este fic participa del Reto #29 "Viñetas" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".
1. Demonio

**Mil leguas de fuego y sangre **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #29 "Viñetas" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Personaje:** Visenya Targaryen.

**Condición:** Locura.

* * *

**I**

**Demonio**

Muchos son los rumores que se susurran en las calles de Desembarco del Rey y aunque nunca has prestado oídos a dichos comentarios, conoces con exactitud lo que piensan los pueblerinos acerca de ti. Tu belleza de rasgos duros y tu temperamento sensual, despierta los más bajos instintos de los hombres que tienen el honor de contemplarte y las mujeres te profesan la mayor de las envidias debido a que ellas nunca podrán provocar del mismo modo que tú lo haces. Tienes conocimiento de los concejales que son verdaderamente fieles a la nueva corona instaurada en Poniente y los que te apuñalarían por la espalda si alguien pusiera una espada afilada en sus manos. Has aprendido a cubrir tu rostro con una máscara de frialdad absoluta que impide que tus emociones queden al descubierto y te has engalanado con la más pura indiferencia.

Siempre has preferido vestir una armadura de guerra, a un vestido de seda con brocados delicados. Te has sentido más cómoda en un campo de batalla, luchando por el estandarte del dragón tricéfalo, que sentada en un trono escuchando quejas de pueblerinos que encuentran culpables a los dragones de sus malas cosechas. Prefieres resolver los conflictos con fuego y sangre y no con palabras de cortesía como opta por hacer Rhaenys. A ti te gusta reaccionar instintivamente sin mediar las consecuencias de tus actos y te gusta demostrar tu superioridad a la hora de enfrentar las diversas adversidades que obstaculizan tu camino. Te gusta demostrar que tienes el poder en tus manos y que puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca.

Tú eres dura como el acero o al menos, lo aparentas cuando el sol reina en lo alto del cielo. Cuando la noche cae sobre tus hombros es cuando esa dureza cae también y tus demonios se aprovechan de esa debilidad para dejar al desnudo tus más profundos pensamientos. Un infierno del cual quieres escapar pero que solamente logras incrementar entre las penumbras de la oscuridad. Entonces es cuando tus oídos comienzan a prestar atención a los comentarios de la muchedumbre y de los concejales que te quitarían del camino si tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te sumerges en el mar vacío que son tus sabanas y te das cuenta que falta un cuerpo caliente que te quite el frío de la noche.

«Puede tener el cabello como la plata y los ojos como las amatistas. También puede que despierte la lujuria en los hombres del pueblo pero no es capaz de despertar los instintos más bajos de su señor esposo. Camina siempre con la barbilla en alto y con el porte de una reina. Pero, ¿es más reina que su hermana Rhaenys? He escuchado que por una noche que el Rey pasa en su cama, disfruta yaciendo diez noches con Rhaenys. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una mujer que no es capaz de complacer a su propio esposo? Absolutamente nada.»

El peor demonio que escondes en tu infierno es aquel relacionado con Aegon y su preferencia por Rhaenys porque muy ingenua serías si no te dieras cuenta que tu hermano prefiere su compañía antes que la tuya. Tú has conquistado la mitad del reino solamente para él y a cambio te paga con una moneda, mientras que a ella le paga con diez. El demonio te infesta la carne de envidia y de rencor. Debiste de haber cortado la lengua de aquella campesina cuando se atrevió a hacer ese comentario acerca de ti. Debiste haber cortado su cabeza y ponerla en una pica para que sirviera de advertencia a todos aquellos que se atreven a hablar sobre ti.

«Dime Visenya, ¿por qué no te atreviste a acabar con la campesina que se atrevió a hablar sobre ti de ese modo? ¿Por qué no cortaste su lengua y clavaste su cabeza en una pica? Solamente tienes miedo de escuchar la verdad, te da pavor aceptar de una vez que Aegon la prefiere a ella antes que a ti y que hará todo lo posible para sembrar su vientre antes que el tuyo. Tu derecho prima sobre el de tu hermana, eres la mayor pero poco le importa a Aegon eso.»

Tú niegas con la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de alejar esa voz que susurra en su mente pero sabes que es inútil. No puede matar al demonio que habita dentro de tu propio cuerpo, tú no puede hacer nada contra el demonio que poco a poco te está enloqueciendo. La envidia, el rencor, el odio que sientes hacía Rhaenys se está llevando tu cordura y tu máscara de frialdad. ¿Cuál es la razón para no haber acabado con la vida de la campesina? Muchas veces has escuchado que cuando se le corta la lengua a alguien o se le quita la vida por alguna palabra que no debió ser pronunciada, no se prueba que estaba mintiendo; sino que estaba diciendo una gran verdad.

Y tú le temes a esa verdad.

Esa verdad ha abarcado gran parte de tu vida, por no decir toda tu existencia, porque desde mucho antes que montarán sus dragones y conquistarán Poniente con fuego y sangre; Rhaenys ha sido primero que tú en el corazón de Aegon. Ella posee una feminidad y una coquetería que tú nunca vas a tener. Rhaenys luce como una doncella salida de los cuentos que sus nodrizas solían contarles y tú te semejas de pies a cabeza a una guerrera.

«Jamás vas a poder estar a su altura —vuelve a susurrar el demonio y tú quieres que se detenga de una vez por todas—. Poniente puede tener dos reinas con la sangre del dragón pero en el corazón del Conquistar solamente reina una.»

Es una verdad que te perfora lo más profundo del pecho pero una verdad que es la realidad.

El sol aparece tímidamente por el horizonte y el demonio desaparece. Solamente quedas tú en la habitación, ya no se escucha su voz y tampoco la voz de la campesina.

La máscara vuelve a su lugar y llegas a la conclusión de que estás enloqueciendo.


	2. Infierno

**Mil leguas de fuego y sangre **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #29 "Viñetas" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Personaje:** Rhaella Targaryen.

**Palabra:** Mar.

* * *

**II**

**Infierno**

Tus ojos están marchitos de tanto llorar y tu piel nuevamente toma el color de las uvas por causa de los golpes de tu hermano. La piel que antes fue delicada como la porcelana y bella como un diamante, ahora se ha reducido a ser un manto traslúcido debido a los maltratos que estás obligada soportar. Las doncellas se preguntan cómo haces para soportar a un hombre que hace tiempo ha perdido la cordura y que se siente inspirado cada vez que las llamas del fuego se llevan la vida de una persona ante sus ojos. A ti te gusta refugiarte en la idea de que no siempre has tenido una vida llena de infelicidad y desdicha. Te gusta recordar la época en la cual asistías a los banquetes que tanto tu padre como tu abuelo ofrecían y cuando los señores de poderosas casas se deshacían en halagos hacía tu persona, debido a la belleza física y espiritual que posees.

Aerys te ha sacado la belleza física a fuerza de golpes aunque tus doncellas no dejan de halagarte el cabello platinado que posees y los ojos amatistas que son capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier caballero de la guardia real. Pero tú sabes perfectamente que ningún caballero de la guardia real sería capaz de posar sus ojos en los tuyos por más de un instante porque ninguno de ellos quiere morir consumido por el fuego o por algo peor. Ellos son fieles al Rey Aerys Targaryen, no a ti y poco importa que sobre sus cabellos de oro lleves una corona. A veces te gusta imaginar qué hubiera sido de tu vida de no haber tenido que casarte con tu hermano y existen ocasiones donde maldices internamente a tu abuelo Aegon, que en paz descanse, por su magnifica idea de arreglar un casamiento entre ustedes.

«El Príncipe que fue prometido nacerá de mi linaje.»

Esas fueron sus palabras y no transcurrió demasiado tiempo cuando te estaban desnudando para consumar el matrimonio con tu hermano. Tu abuelo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de casarlos, antes que alguien se atreviera a cortejarte y pedir tu mano. Antes que tu abuelo hiciera saber su voluntad, habías conversado con tu padre que siempre había tenido una debilidad especial hacía tu persona y él pensaba en la posibilidad de permitir que alguien te desposará. Alguien que no fuera tu hermano Aerys, con el que nunca te has llevado bien, pero no alguien como Ser Bonifer Hasty que es un caballero de bajo rango. Pero lo que tu padre jamás llegó a tener en su conocimiento y Aerys solamente a sospechar, es que tú correspondías el amor que el caballero te profesaba.

«Quiero pensar en que todavía me ama como yo lo amo a él. Me gusta pensar que Ser Bonifer aún siente algo por mí y me acobijo en la esperanza de que algún día sea lo suficientemente valiente para venir a rescatarme del infierno en el que vivo. Que será valiente de la manera que yo no lo fui. Por un momento me gustaría tener un presente diferente, un futuro mejor.»

Tú aún recuerdas las promesas que él te hacía cada vez que se escapaban y se encontraban entre las penumbras que rodeaban la Fortaleza Roja. Ser Bonifer te acariciaba los platinados cabellos y te acariciaba el rostro con dulzura, con una dulzura de la cual carece tu hermano, y te susurraba palabras tan bonitas que nunca habías escuchado. Tú todavía recuerdas sus labios sobre los tuyos y el calor de su cuerpo junto al tuyo. Lo que darías por tener ese calor cuando te acuestas por las noches y cuando te levantas por las mañanas.

«Le pediré tu mano al Rey —te prometió en la oscuridad de la noche— y si no me la quiere dar, nos iremos de aquí. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estarías dispuesta a renunciar a todo con tal de vivir nuestro amor? No puedo prometerte las comodidades que tienes aquí pero puedo prometerte una vida llena de amor, un esposo que va a besar todas las noches antes que duermas y todas las mañanas cuando despiertes. No puedo llenarte ni de joyas ni dragones de oro, pero puedo ofrecerte una casa junto al **_mar _**donde observaremos el sol ocultarse.»

Quisiste dejarlo todo atrás.

Quisiste dejar atrás la fortaleza en la que ahora vives, la familia a la cual perteneces y tus deberes para con el reino y con tu linaje. No dudaste en abandonarlo todo pero no contabas con un factor que iba a alterar el curso de tus planes. Aerys tuvo conocimiento de tus planes y si bien no sabía la identidad del hombre con el cual ibas a escaparte, te puso contra la espada y la pared. «Si tu te atreves a cruzar las murallas de la ciudad, te juró que te perseguiré hasta encontrarte y le quitaré la vida al desgraciado que huye contigo. Es una advertencia pero puede convertirse en un hecho, si me humillas de este modo. Piensa en eso querida hermana, antes de huir con tu amante.»

A ti te hubiera gustado poder ser fuerte y dominante como Aerys. Te hubiera gustado enfrentarlo y decirle que no tenías miedo de sus palabras, pero la voz te hubiera temblado y no hubieras sido capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Ser fuerte nunca ha sido lo tuyo y tampoco lo fue en ese momento. Rompiste el corazón de Ser Bonifer en cuantos pedazos pudiste, de modo que él jamás se atrevería a volver a buscarte y su vida no correría peligro.

—Volvemos a las apariencias —pronuncias en voz alta cuando la doncella te llama para el banquete—. Vuelvo al infierno.

A ti te hubiera gustado vivir junto al mar con él y no en el infierno con tu hermano.


	3. Sangre

**Mil leguas de fuego y sangre **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del Reto #29 "Viñetas" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Personaje:** Rhaenys Targaryen.

**Lugar a elección:** Desembarco del Rey.

* * *

**III**

**Sangre**

Escucha los pasos cada vez más cercanos a la puerta de su habitación pero no se atreve a mirar ni siquiera por la pequeña rendija que queda entre las bisagras. Su madre le ha ordenado que se encierre allí y que no le abra la puerta a nadie por más conocido que fuera. No sabe con exactitud de que se trata todo eso pero algo dentro de ella, le dice que es algo malo. Se ha encerrado en su habitación antes que los gritos comenzarán y el sonido de las espadas chocando contra más espadas comenzará. Ha corrido el pesado espejo plateado en el que tantas veces se ha mirado, para asegurarse que la puerta no sea tan fácil de abrir y también ha colocado una pequeña mesa en la cual acostumbra merendar. Sus pequeños brazos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para correr el armario, ni siquiera para apilar la cama detrás de la puerta pero al menos, ha intentado protegerse de lo que sea que se está acercando.

Corre a esconderse dentro del armario y su cuerpo tiene contacto con las suaves telas de sus vestidos. Todos sus sentidos se agudizan y escucha como los pasos pesados se siguen acercando a su habitación. Cierra los ojos tratando de converse de algo que no es verdad. «Cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, todo estará como siempre. Madre estará con Aegon en los jardines y padre estará tocando su arpa.» Hace tiempo que no tiene conocimiento sobre su padre. Su madre le ha dicho que se encuentra lejos tocando su arpa para dar a conocer su música pero Rhaenys intuye que es mentira. Algo se oprime dentro de su pecho con fuerza y de pronto siente ganas de llorar. Los pasos continúan incrementando y pronto escucha como alguien comienza a forcejear con el picaporte de la puerta.

«Todo esto es una mala pesadilla y pronto voy a despertar —dice la pequeña tratando de consolarse a sí misma—. Madre dice que los monstruos de las pesadillas no son reales, que solamente basta darse un pequeño golpe para volver a la realidad.» Rhaenys asota su mano contra su rostro y abre los ojos. Se da cuenta que sigue escondida en el armario, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. El picaporte de la puerta sigue provocando un sonido metálico que lo único que hace es incrementar sus miedos y hace que por su piel corra una ráfaga de pánico. Intenta pensar en su padre tocando una dulce melodía en su arpa, a Aegon aferrado al pecho de su madre y a la bella Elia Martell sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que le acaricia los cabellos.

Todo es inútil porque el monstruo de la pesadilla ha derribado la puerta de un solo golpe y el espejo plateado se ha fragmentado en varios trozos de cristales que vuelan en todas las direcciones. Rhaenys se estremece cuando siente los pasos pesados ya en su habitación y cierra los ojos con fuerza para no gritar. El corazón le martillea en el pecho y trata de respirar con normalidad, para que sus inhalaciones aceleradas no la delaten. El monstruo observa con ojos malvados todos los rincones de la habitación.

—Puedo oler el miedo a kilómetros, niña. Sé que estás aquí y que tienes miedo. Todo ya va a terminar.

Rhaenys no entiende qué es lo que va a terminar y tampoco entiende porque aquel hombre de aspecto gigantesco tiene la armadura salpicada de sangre. El hombre lleva puesto un yelmo en forma de león y una capa de color rojo con un león bordado en hilos dorados. « ¿Por qué han venido? Los Lannister no deberían estar aquí. El abuelo ha dicho que son unos traidores y que Tywin le ha dado la espalda y que no podemos confiar en ellos.»

—Sal de tu escondite. Te podría prometer que no te voy a hacer daño pero estaría mintiéndote y no suelo mentirle a las niñas.

De pronto deja de escuchar los pasos y lentamente se pone de pie. Observa a través de la puerta del armario y se encuentra con el par de ojos malvados del soldado Lannister. No reconoce su identidad pero como ha dicho hace un instante; quiere hacerle daño. Él abre la puerta rápidamente y antes que Rhaenys pueda ser conciente de lo que está sucediendo más allá de la habitación, el soldado la arroja con brutalidad en dirección al suelo. Su rostro impacta con fuerza y comienza a dolerle la nariz. Ella es demasiado testaruda como para ponerse a llorar, no va a demostrar su debilidad pero el dolor comienza a hacerse presente y se pasa la mano por la zona.

—Esa va a ser la menor de tus preocupaciones, niña.

Entonces Rhaenys se da cuenta de que el soldado está empuñando una espada en su dirección y antes que pueda decir una sola palabra o hacer algún movimiento, el frío acero le atraviesa el cuerpo y es como si un gélido viento le azotara todo el cuerpo. Alcanza a ver la sonrisa hipócrita que se forma en el rostro del soldado del león y el líquido de brillante carmesí que comienza a rodear su cuerpo. Sus dedos alcanzan a palpar la sustancia y a sentir su aroma metálico.

«Fuego y sangre. El lema de la Casa Targaryen. Nunca doblegado, nunca roto. El lema de la Casa Martell. Por mis venas corre sangre Targaryen y sangre Martell. Lo que estoy viendo es mi propia sangre y eso significa que voy a morir. El abuelo dice que cuando se escuchan gritos y se ve sangre es porque la muerte está llegando. Es el final de todo y sobre todo, es mi final.»


End file.
